You're my Family Now
by HaleynNathan23
Summary: He always got lost in the feel of her. The way her lips tasted, how her body fit perfect under his, the way he could put his fingers through her hair and feel clam, how she knew just where to touch him, where he liked it, how he liked it. It was almost li


**Title:**You're my Family Now

**Author:**Chelsea

**Pairing/Character(s):**Nathan and Haley

**Rating:**M for Mature

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing :( if anyone would help me steal Jackson I'd love you forever – we of course can share him as well. I get him for one week you can have him for the next, might as well get James too if we're making a trip down there.

**Word Count:**6, 424

**Spoilers/Warnings:**Season 1 – set during episode 1.22 – The Game That Play us and the flash back in episode 2.01 – The Desperate Kingdom of Love

**Summary: **_He always got lost in the feel of her. The way her lips tasted, ho__w her body fit perfect under his__, the way he could put his fingers __through__ her hair and __feel clam__, how she knew just where to touch him, where he liked it, how he liked it. It was almost like they were made for each other._

**Author's Notes:**This was writing for the "Water Babies" challenge over at nhlovenest. This is my second time at trying to attempt smut – I tried it for the last challenge and although I didn't get to finish it or enter it I'm hoping it has gotten me a tap bit better for smut. Forgive me if I'm doing it wrong and it's not good!

_"Love can make you do things that you never thought possible!"_

_Phil Collins_

"I want to do something, okay?" Haley told Nathan in a soft tone – it wasn't a whispered or a scared tone – she wasn't scared at all, actually this was the most sure she has been all of her life.

Haley tugged on her shirt for a second, never feeling so sure in her life. This is what she wanted, she wanted to do this, and she wanted to do this for Nathan; for _them_. It was them now, they only mattered, no one else. It was them against the world.

Nathan couldn't believe what he seeing. Sure every since they said those three little words to each other, Haley has gotten way more comfortable with their relationship when it came to their "big bad" sex issues but never like this. She never took control and showed him this is what she wanted. They were usually lying down and Nathan had to take control of everything, of course making sure what he was doing was okay with her but never did Haley show him what _she_ wanted.

Haley could see the shock in Nathan's eyes and he made her whole face lit up. She found it cute how worried he seem of what she was about to do; shouldn't that of been her job? But she loved him, she loved that he would watch out for her, she loved that he didn't pressure her about sex; even though she knew he was dying from not getting sex.

It's not like they didn't do anything, as much as Haley wasn't ready to take it to the full step she sure didn't mind not doing other things with Nathan, not being with him in other ways.

Haley tossed her shirt over Nathan's shoulders, not caring where it landed. She actually kept her eyes on Nathan the whole time, just to show him how sure she was. It was Nathan's eyes on the other hand that followed the shirt the whole time. He watched her remove it, watched her hold it and watched where it fell. He was starting to feel nervous, since when did Nathan Royal Scott gets nervous when it came to girls?

But it wasn't just any girl, she wasn't labeled as that "girl", you know those girls, the type you tell your entire buddies about the next day and even though it was worth the night the girl just wasn't worth being remember by her name. Hell, give it a week and what went on the night before won't even be remembered because he found a new girl to replace what she did to him.

Haley wasn't that girl.

She would never be that girl. She wasn't ever going to be that girl. And Nathan wasn't going to treat her like that girl. She was _his _girl and he wasn't going to allow her to make any mistakes with him, he never wanted her to regret him, to regret what they did. He wanted her to be sure. He needed her to be sure.

Because she was Haley James to him and hopefully one day she would be Haley James-Scott. Always and forever.

"Haley."

Haley let out a last breath she knew this was right. "No, it's okay." And the smile on her face read it all, for the first time in her life it was okay and this is where she wanted to be. She leaned into him, kiss his soft tasteful lips. She could kiss him for hours, "its okay." She whispered.

Slowly pushing him back onto the bed, Nathan followed her lead. Nathan wrapped his arms around her petite body, never wanting to let her go again. That feeling he had of almost losing her made him so scared; those pictures of Peyton meant nothing to him and he was positive it was only Haley for him. He didn't have to tell himself that twice. He's so sure Haley's the one and not Peyton that when Haley gave him a second chance he didn't have to think twice about what he wanted to ask her next.

Not pulling apart once from their kiss Nathan flipped them over, knowing that even though she was starting to come out of this shell she was in he knew she was more comfortable with him being on top. He didn't really mind either way.

Making herself more comfortable she shifted her legs up, opening them more for Nathan. Her hands slipped right to his back. Lord did she love his back, well his whole body to be truthful. He looked amazing 24/7 and the fact that he looked good all the time didn't help her with her sex issues. He was fine with waiting but he wasn't making it easy for her when it came to times like these.

Something about Haley being wet got to him. The rain was good to them! He used to hate the rain; you couldn't do much with the rain. He couldn't go play ball unless he wanted to get wet. If he threw a party and it rained the girls would complain about their hair and not want to come. The rain wasn't good for him. But now it wasn't just about him anymore. It was about them and the rain sure loved them.

He always got lost in the feel of her. The way her lips tasted, how her body fit perfectly under his, the way he could put his fingers through her hair and feel clam, how she knew just where to touch him, where he liked it, how he liked it. It was almost like they were made for each other.

She knew how to get him worked up. He didn't want to stop kissing her, he didn't want to pull away but he had to tell her exactly how he was feeling before it got too late.

He gave her one last kiss before leaning into her forehead. He loved her and that's all he needed to know to know this was right. He kept his eyes closed for a second, almost feeling nervous but he wasn't, he was sure of this. "I could love you forever." He whispered, playing with the back of her hair. He needed to keep his fingers busy or she would know he was scared.

"So could I."

Nathan let out a breath that he wasn't even sure if he was holding. But the fact that she said she could too was all he needed to know, to know he wasn't crazy. This was it.

"You're my family now, Haley. The true thing I have." He was being serious and for that reason Haley was starting to feel nervous.

She knew she was his family, I mean not his real family and not by marriage family, but she was his family and she wanted to be his family. She was just as serious about them as he was. Her family wasn't whole either but it wasn't as crappy as Nathan's was.

"I don't ever want to lose you."

The tone in his voice was sure but scared. She didn't ever want Nathan to think he was going to lose her; she didn't want to put that doubt in his head. The whole Peyton and the girls got to her but she knew he didn't mean any of it, she knew it meant nothing to him. "You won't." She was strong about that. She was serious about it and she meant it.

Nathan stared at her chocolate brown beautiful eyes. Those eyes could do anything to him and for him. All she had to do was look at him and he was hooked. The moment he looked at her eyes; truly looked at her eyes he knew he was going to be in trouble for the rest of his life because that girl did something strange to him.

Brown on blue and he weren't moving for a second. It was a deep stare and Haley knew Nathan wanted to say something; it was kind of freaking her out. She wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her or tell her. She was scared now. "What?" She just wanted to know, whatever it was, if he wanted to break up because he couldn't wait any more or if… she just wanted to know.

She tried to get out of the tight hold he had her in because she was now scared of what was to come but Nathan didn't let her move. He held onto her for dear life because that's how it was going to be for the rest of his.

He didn't say anything though.

He just kept watching her. Everything about her was perfect, _she _was perfect and he believes she always will be. In his eyes Haley meant everything and even if she doesn't believe it, if she doesn't believe she's "good" enough for him because of all the other _girls _he didn't care. Haley was it and the only person to doubt themselves should be Nathan. Nathan wasn't good enough for Haley because of who she was, not the other way around.

Nathan has never been sure of anything in his whole entire life. He wasn't sure about basketball, he wasn't sure about his family, school, life, friends. But Haley, what he was about to ask her, he knew. "Marry me."

He didn't sound broken or scared or nervous, really he sounded sure, like he knew this question needed to be asked now because he didn't want waste anymore time not being together, being married. The tone he shared with her showed he believed they would be together for the rest of their lives.

Haley couldn't help but let out a big grin. Oh lord her boyfriend was always good with the jokes, half the time Hales couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking with her. He loved to get her for it. The more she repeated the question in her head the more her smile grew wider. "Stop it." Now he got to her, not only was she smiling but she was bushing and Nathan did that a lot to her. It wasn't fair how many times her face went red and his didn't.

"What? Wa—," Haley didn't even let Nathan finish what he was saying. Nathan didn't see what she found so funny about the question he was being serious and now she was pushing him off of her.

"Oh you're embarrassing me." She couldn't even look at him.

"Why not," Nathan seriously wasn't joking around.

Haley placed herself up and placed her back on the backboard. Now feeling truly embarrassed and underdressed she wrapped her arms around her stomach, "Because we're in high school." Haley couldn't get the grin off of her face. Nathan freaked when he found out about her tattoo and now he was fine with talking about marriage.

MARRIAGE.

Haley couldn't help but wonder if he was even sure what he was talking about. It wasn't a few months thing, or a high school relationship. It was life. It meant forever, for always.

"So what, I'm emancipated."

That was his reason? That was his fight? Because he was emancipated, Haley opened her mouth in shock not believing that was his 'reason'. "Is this about sex?" Now she knew why this joke question was asked. It was because she said when she got married she would have sex. Oh Nathan was a joker now, "Because I wanted to wait?"

"No." Nathan was being serious but now he wanted to join in on the fun as well. "I can see you craving on that one already."

She was glad to see him joking around, even if it was for a second, because this was serious. She too let out a laugh after his comment was made. "Well maybe so." And she meant it; she didn't take off her shirt for anything.

But she saw in his eyes he wasn't about to say, 'got yeah.' He was being serious. She was going to be serious for him too. "Nathan, couples don't get married in high school." She still had a tint of laugh in her tone, she couldn't help it. This was Nathan Royal Scott. "It's just," She didn't mean to laugh or smile but c'mon. "It's not normal." She finished off her sentence with a laugh, but it was a nervous laugh because she could feel his seriousness and it made her nervous because in her head, her heart already told her say yes.

"So! I'm not normal." Nathan was getting frustrated. She wouldn't take him serious. "What I'm feeling is definitely not normal!" He wanted her to know he wanted her. He could feel her giving into his touches and into him. "To be honest with you Haley I don't… **ever** want to be normal. Not with you."

She couldn't believe it. This wasn't a joke. His eyes, his eyes read it all and her heart knew her answer.

"I'm being serious."

"I know you are."

"Okay so I'll say it again. I could love you forever—,"

"And so could I—,"

"So why can't forever start today?"

Haley ran her fingers through her hair one more time, realizing he wasn't giving in, this wasn't a joke he was serious and she loved him for it. "Okay." Her tone was soft, lower than a whispered.

"What?" Nathan's whole face light up. He couldn't believe it – was he getting a yes?

"Yes." Her tone was much louder, more sure. "Yes, Nathan Royal Scott I'll marry you." Each word she said she leaned in closer and closer to his face until she was truly meant eye for eye. "I want to be your wife."

Just hearing her call herself his wife was a major turn on for him. He couldn't wipe the smirk off his goddamn face, she frigging said yes! "You know how sexy that sounds?"

"What?" Haley placed her index finger on his chest tracing tiny circles around his nipple, "Me being your wife?" She was testing him now and she knew it was getting to him. "The fact that people will now call me… Mrs. Scott."

Nathan bite his lower lip to control himself. She was getting to him and she was doing it pretty well.

"Haley James-Scott." Haley moved her index fingers future down Nathan's body, slowly pushing him back down on the bed, "Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott."

The second Nathan's back hit the bed again; Haley began to continue where they left off this time more sure than she ever was before. She began to take control again knowing Nathan loved that wildness in her.

She gave him one last look to make sure he was sure about this, that they were sure about this. They knew what they were doing and they knew they were young and sure people were going to give them hell for it but if they knew they were going to be together forever why would they have to wait until they were "older" that was just a number it wouldn't change how they felt about each other.

She began to suck on his neck, reaching his pulse point, her lips never wanted to leave his body and she felt lucky because now they never had to. "I want to be good enough to be your wife."

"Baby you're already good enough, you're better than that. I wouldn't have asked you if I thought otherwise."

"I know – but that's not what I meant."

"Than what did you mean baby?" Nathan began to rub his own circles on her back but just wasn't any random spot; it was _his _spot, their _spot_. He knew that tattoo off by heart. He knew where it began and where it ended, what shape it was and how to trace it without even looking. God he study that tattoo for hours, sometimes during their make-out sessions but mostly when they would sleep together and she dazed off first.

His fingers gave her chills, it was such a sensitive area for her now and he was nothing but gently with it because he knew what she was feeling and it made her heart melt more because she knew he would be sensitive with her when it was her first time, _their _first time.

"Baby what is it?"

"Nathan I'm ready – I'm more than ready. And the fact that we're going to be together forever just makes it ten times surer for me." Haley fixed herself to be sitting right on top of Nathan. "I want to make love to you. I want to be a wife for you and make love to her husband."

Nathan eyes began to get wider and wider. "Haley I told you, this is not what this is about. I didn't ask you to be my wife so that you would have sex with me. I'm ready when you're ready—,"

"I'm ready! I'm more than ready."

"Don't you want to wait until our wedding night? Baby we waited this long, we can wait a bit longer."

Haley climbed off of him. She turned her head to the side, she couldn't face him. The tears were being too well up. "You don't want me?"

"Baby! Hales!" Nathan went to grab her by her arm and pull her near. "You know I want you! I want you so bad baby, I want all of you, and I need you."

"Then why are you turning me down?"

"I'm not! I know how much this means to you and making love to you in my bedroom while it's raining isn't special baby. I want to make it special for you and the fact that it'll be our wedding night will make it more special than what I'll have planned." Nathan could see the disappointment in Haley's eyes. "But that doesn't mean we can't do other… things." Nathan let out in a huskily tone.

This time Nathan began sucking on her pulse point, crawling on top of her, placing her body slowly on the bed. "I can show you how much I want you without making love to you."

While keeping his lips still on her pulse point, Nathan traveled his hand down her body all the way to her breast. They were already hard and it made Nathan harder just thinking about how much she wanted him. He began to message and kneaded her right breast already feeling Haley's body asking for more.

He traveled his kisses down her neck to where her breast where waiting for him. He was hungry and he was hungry bad. This bra needed to be removed and quick. Nathan began to tug on it, letting her know to sit up. It wasn't a bra where you remove the strap he would had to slide it over her head.

Haley sat up for him and lifted up her arms, watching his face the whole time. Nathan began to remove the bra and while he was lifting it up he began to place soft kisses along her breast. He moved his lips up, kissing her breast, her pulse point, her neck and when the bra reached to her arms he placed his lips on hers. Throwing the bra over his shoulder not caring where it landed.

It started off slow; they wanted to taste each other devouring every favor they could give off. It wasn't long before Haley opened her mouth letting him know she needed more. Their tongues met and it didn't take long before they went wild for each other. Their tongues were always in a battle with each other, see who could taste more, play more, get more. They always came out equal though.

Haley's lower half could feel Nathan growing harder and harder. She didn't want to be a tease for him she wanted to show him how good he makes her feel. She wanted to always make him feel just as good.

Air started to become a problem so Nathan went back to sucking and biting on her pulse point, he knew she was going to be mad at him tomorrow for leaving a mark on her neck but right now he didn't care. She was his and she was going to his forever. She was going to his wife.

Haley started to move her right hand along the side of his body, working her magic on him; he let out a light moan just at the feel of her fingers. She loved what she could do to him with just one touch.

She reached his black basketball shorts and she was grateful at how many times Nathan will just slip those on instead of a pair of jeans it made it so much easier to just slip her hand right in. She wrapped her fingers around the strings of the shorts and started yanking on them showing him exactly what her hand was in the mood for.

Haley has only given Nathan a few hand jobs; it wasn't until after they said I love you that they dramatically took their relationship to feeling and touching each other in that way. Haley couldn't believe she waited that long though. Nathan's fingers and mouth were gods and they felt better when they were in other areas beside her mouth and breast.

She slipped her hand in his boxers already being able to feel how hard Nathan had been. Haley's hand came into contact with Nathan's penis and the second she touched the tip of him he moaned. She began to stroke him with one hand, although she was used to doing this it still made her nervous. "Let me know if I'm doing it wrong." Haley whispered.

"Baby you got to stop saying that – you said it the first time and the second and so forth. You can't do it wrong, you touch me so good baby – stop doubting yourself."

She began to move faster, she placed her second hand in his boxers too feeling the urge to cup his balls wondering if that would make him happy. When she heard Nathan cry out her name she definitely knew he liked it.

He was so close to his edge, she could feel it, she knew Nathan by now. She pumped faster using the cum that already slipped out of his head and used it as lubricant.

"Oh god, Hales, I'm almost there."

Haley pumped faster knowing he was almost over his edge, she began to whispers dirty words and words of encouragement on how good he always makes her feel and that she wants to do the same back. It didn't take long before Nathan let go.

Nathan could swore he began to get harder at what he was seeing next, he cum all over Haley's hand, she pulled her hand out of his shorts and began to lick off what he left on her.

She couldn't have been anymore sexier than she was right at this moment. Laying under him, in nothing but a pair of jeans and licking and sucking off her fingers.

"God you're amazing you know that."

"So I've been told."

"Now why do we still have these on?" Nathan asked tugging on Haley's jeans. Haley just nodded her head implying if you want them off than take them off. "Well I'm going to fix that problem."

Nathan began to undo the buckle and then zipped down the zipper, when he got both of these done he slide the jeans off slowly by the waist making sure Haley was sure about it. He knew he has done this before with her and every time he made sure she said yes and he should probley stop with making sure every time but he couldn't help it. He was even sure that when they got married and gave each other themselves that he would still each time they made loved ask if she was sure.

She meant that much to him.

Haley was left in only a pair of silk black booty shorts and lord did she look gorgeous, he could feel himself growing hard again.

"Will you do me a favor?" Haley just looked at him confused and curious. "Will you stand up for me?"

"What?!" It was a big enough deal for Haley to lay here almost naked in front of him, now he wanted her to stand up.

"Please."

It didn't take much for Haley to give in, if Nathan wanted her to stand up for him than she would. Nathan moved off of her body first, already standing up, he went to place his hand out for Haley to join him. It didn't take long before she was standing right in front of him. The second she was standing though her hands went straight to her breast already feeling way underdressed.

"Don't." Nathan whispered, pulling her arms away from her chest. She was beautiful and he'd be the first to admit. He hated when she seconded guessed her beauty or when she thought other girls were "prettier" than her. That was a lie and he knew it.

He slowly backed away and when he began to walk back she followed but Nathan shook his head telling her to stay there. "Turn around." He whispered. She gave him one last confused look before doing what he asked.

He could see the intenseness in her back and he could feel her looking uncomfortable and he wished she wouldn't feel that way anymore, at least not around him. He did everything in his will to make her comfortable; always. He didn't want her to tense up anymore.

She looked gorgeous from behind. The muscles in her back curved in the middle in the most perfect way, the curves of her hips were mocking him to even try and touch her there. Her ass was such a perfect size for him he could cup her perfectly but what stood out the most from this view for him was that tattoo.

That tattoo could do things to him, wild things. He couldn't even understand right now how he freaked out about it. He loved it and he wouldn't ever take that away, he wouldn't dare ask her to remove it or cover it up.

It was _his _number, it meant a lot to him and she wanted to show him how much he meant to her and she did it in a special way. It meant the world to him and it now symbolizes them. He had a number that meant the world to him for basketball and now he could look at it and think of her too. His two loves were connected and he had her to be grateful.

"Nathan…"

He slowly walked towards her, having her already feel his present being near. He was inches away and when he reached her back he began to leave trailing mark kisses among her back. He sucked, licked, bite. No one would see her back so Haley didn't really mind what he was doing; besides the feeling was amazing.

He began to trace her tattoo again not even realizing his fingers were already there waiting to touch her. The second he touched her there her back fell more into him, the feel was so much for her she couldn't handle standing. Nathan placed his right hand on her waist to hold her, while still tracing it.

"Do I do that too you?" Nathan whispered into her ear while nibbling at her lobe. "Do I make you weak in the knees?"

Haley nodded at his words unable to even speak at the moment.

"What else do I do to you baby?" Nathan began moving his fingers closer to her womanhood. "Do I make you wet baby?" Nathan started to circle her panties doing everything in his possible way to tease her. He could feel her wanting it, she was falling more and more into him.

"Yes." Haley finally let out.

"Yes what?" Haley turned her head around to look him in the eye. She always felt embarrassed when he made her state what it was she was referring to. "C'mon baby, say it for me. I love hearing it."

"Yes Nathan, you make me wet. You make me so wet baby that I can't handle waiting."

Nathan didn't need to be told twice to give Haley what she needed. He moved his hands more closely to her open area already feeling her soaking throw her panties. "Damn baby you are wet. You want it?" Haley nodded not being able to speak, already knowing what was to come next.

He began rubbing her throw her panties already knowing it wouldn't be enough for her, but he wanted her to tell him what she wanted. His extra hand was already placed at her breast. Her nipples were already erect, punching and kneaded them harder and harder he knew she would be asking for more.

Haley let out a soft moan, this wasn't enough for her. "More, Nathan. More." Haley cried for him to do more.

"More, what baby?"

"I need more." She took his fingers and placed them right inside of her panties. "More." She begged.

He loved teasing her but he had to be fair, she didn't really tease him much he couldn't tease her the whole time. He slipped in one finger first to be on the safe size. It wasn't until their 'I loves you' that they took their relationships this far and he knew Haley was a virgin and all he wanted to be was careful. When they became as one, it was going to hurt her, she was going to rip and bleed and all he wanted to do was try to make that pain less than what it would be.

He knew one wasn't going to be enough for her; she was hooked on this feeling already and it made Nathan smile. If she liked this feeling this much already and was addicted to it he couldn't wait until they had sex. She was going to want it all the time and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

He placed his second finger in and he knew it was a show. She already started to rock her hips at the beat Nathan was creating with his fingers. He began to move faster inside of her and her walls were already being to tighten around him. She was going to hit it soon, he knew it.

"Nathan, I want more…"

Nathan stopped his fingers for about a second realizing what she was asking for. "Haley, I told you –,"

"Not that." Haley whispered. She already knew they would be waiting for their wedding night for that and she was actually grateful he didn't give in and told them to wait it would be way more special. "I want the _other _more…" she travelled off.

As much as they took their relationship very far, they didn't take it too that step. Haley wasn't ready and she didn't seem comfortable with having Nathan go down on her, "Are you sure."

Haley nodded her head, "Very sure. Please baby."

"Oh I'm not saying no. I would **love** to do that. I was just making sure you were sure."

Haley slowly turned around, letting Nathan take his hand out of her panties, her eyes read it all. She wanted this, she wanted this from Nathan and she was sure as hell ready for it. She was ready to go the full step but would love to wait until her wedding night.

She began to slide her underwear off when Nathan grabbed her hand to stop her. "Can I?"

Haley let out a small giggle that was too cute. Of course he could take off her panties. She nodded her head yes. She sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for him to join her.

He stood in front of her and pushed her body a bit back. He wanted them both on the bed and wanted her to be fully comfortable. He placed kisses among her stomach, tailing them all the way down to where her panties awaited. He tugged his teeth on them, hearing her giggle at what he was doing. He loved hearing her laugh.

He slowly pulled them off with his teeth. When they reached the middle of his legs he just ripped them off with his hands, no care in the world about them and threw them on the floor along with the rest of Haley's clothes.

He began to kiss her inner thigh getting her all warmed up again; he knew her womanhood was throbbing to be touched. She was pretty much almost closed and then he stopped her pleasure. His mouth was getting closer and closer to where she wanted to be touched. And he couldn't wait but taste her, fully taste her.

When he was with other girls, after they would give him head he wasn't ever in the mood to give them the pleasure back. He was a receiver not a giver but with Haley. It was different, he wanted to make her feel good, to show her what she hasn't ever felt before. He wanted to taste her, every inch of her body he wanted to taste. He wanted her juice and man did he want it bad. He loved that no one else has ever done this to her before and that she was experiencing this pleasure with him.

He reached her center and she was craving it. Her hips went straight up for him, her center was soaking waiting for him to touch her, lick her, and taste her.

"Nathan." Haley cried out. "Baby please, please suck me, lick me, taste me. Baby please." She knew Nathan loved hearing her say exactly what she wanted and she knew if she said it without him asking her to he would give her exactly what she wanted, no question asked.

He couldn't wait longer either, his mouth was so ready to taste her, he was hungry for her. He began to make her wish come true by sucking on her, letting her know how good it felt and it would only get better. Also, to let his mouth know how amazing it was going to be.

He started off slow and then the speed started to kick off. Haley's hips were moving at the same speed Nathan's mouth was moving. Haley was feeling so amazing she felt that she was going to fall off the bed if she didn't grab onto the sheets. "Nathan." She kept moaning his name. She knew she was coming soon.

With his free hand he began to rub her clit already knowing she was coming any second now she just needed a good push. Nathan looked up at her and from this angle she looked so beautiful. She was completely naked for his eyes only, her very own eyes were focus shut not being able to handle the pleasure, her whole face read how amazing she was feeling in this moment and her body said it all. He knew she was close to her orgasm and he wanted to watch her hit it.

It made him proud and turned on all at the same timing, knowing he was doing this to his girl and that no one else ever did it and knowing that no one else would ever do it because she was his forever and he would be damn if he let her go. "C'mon baby, you're so close, just let go. I got you." He pulled his mouth away to let her know to just let go.

And it wasn't long before she came bursting into his mouth. She tasted amazing, although this wasn't Nathan's first time eating out a girl he has never had one that tasted this good. God everything about her was perfect, even her own juice was perfect.

He got really lucky with this one.

Nathan moved his body back up hers, leaving kisses here and there. "How did that feel?"

Haley just looked at him, trying her best to come up with a word besides amazing. "Baby you've left me speechless." Nathan's whole face lit up. He wanted to do that for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Nathan pulled her down to his side; it's been a long night for the both of them, with the talk of marriage and taking their relationship to a whole other steps. It would only be matter of time before they took their relationship the whole way, the _whole _way; marriage and love making.

"The rain has stopped."

"I love the rain."


End file.
